


Snow

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Series: GOT7 Drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Other, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: youngjae hates the snow.





	Snow

the color of it contrasted against youngjae's tan skin. the cold contrasted against his warm heart, and the silence of it made even his breathing seem loud. he wasn't sure when he'd decided to hate the snow. maybe it was when he was finally left alone, made to realize the weight of the quiet that came along with the flakes. or perhaps he had always had something against it, the thing that made him cold and left him in the silence with his thoughts. whatever had made youngjae despise the cruel winter, he had to admit the snow was beautiful.


End file.
